Guilmon the poke anomity
by impmonrules
Summary: Here it is! Guilmon finally appeared in the pokemon world. I will write every region, any Ideas on how I should start? answer in the reviews
1. Waking up

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Takatomon?" the first thought swam through the red dinosaur's mind before he opened his eyes to see that he was in a lush forest. At least, that's what he saw before being clubbed in the head by what felt like a rock. But, luckily, his head was as hard as a rock also, so all it did was make him stumble and rub his head in pain "oow!" he moaned, "who did that?" "Metapod." A calm, bored voice said "huh?" the hard-headed creature said before noticing what looked like a green rock with eyes on the ground "oh, hi there. My name's Guilmon." He said "Metapod." Metapod replied. "Come on! Let's go find Takatomon!" Guilmon said as he placed metapod on his back. Then the two set off, blissfully unaware of the chaos they will cause./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" It was a bit short, but I think it shows what will happen./p 


	2. Guilmon meets a trainer

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, here's the next part of guilmon, the poke anomity.**

**I've decided to start in kanto and he'll meet a familiar trainer on the way. By the way, Metapod will talk, but only Guilmon will understand him, (somehow.) I'll translate some of him though.**

The odd dinosaur-like creature was jogging happily through a forest with what appeared to be a green rock with a bored expression in its eyes. "Metapod." Metapod said, trying to strike up a conversation with the red raptor. "Yeah I'm bored too." The clawed creature responded, stopping. "Metapod, is there anything YOU want to do?" "metapod, (no, sorry guilmon)" Metapod responded. "Wait! Hear that?" Guilmon yelled. "Pod?" Guilmon was correct; there were voices from the left. "Let's surprise them! It'll be fun, they're gonna be so happy!"

Ash and his friends, Brock and Misty, were walking along route 25 when suddenly a bush started shaking. "What's that?" Brock asked "I'll bet it's a Pokemon! Pikachu! Go!" the young, energetic, trainer told his small yellow partner. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he jumped towards the bush and started sniffing it. "I hope it's not another bug!" Misty said.

"There is definitely something in here." Pikachu thought as he sniffed around the bush. He then raised his head and saw into two large nostrils and fangs "Surprise!" the monster roared. "PIIIII!" Pikachu screamed as he fell down. "Pikachu, what's wro-aAHHH!" Ash yelled when he saw the large creature towering over Pikachu, sniffing him curiously. "Who's THAT Pokemon?" Ash asked the little computer in his hand. When the sensor went over the large unknown Pokemon, the DEXter's screen and lights started going berserk "Huh? Oh no, it can't be broken already!" Ash whined. "Well I'm not surprised. You handle everything so carelessly! Let me see." Misty said as she grabbed it and shifted it around.

The screen then turned normal but didn't display the strange Pokemon, but it showed the Pokemon Metapod instead "Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon…" the DEXter was explaining and the dinosaur noticed the voice and he approached the group slowly, causing Brock and Misty to back away but Ash just stood and stared until he turned around and noticed his retreating friends "hey guys, Wait for-" he started as he noticed that the creature was sniffing his DEXter. It then looked up, straight into Ashes eyes and asked "You know Metapod?" Causing Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty to run for their lives leaving Guilmon and his rock-hard friend on his back to say "Metapod" "they didn't look happy to see us to me either." The crimson carnivore replied.

Gotta love alliteration!


	3. On the trail

Ash and his companions burst into the streets of cerulean city, panting hard. "What kind of Pokémon was that?" Misty cried out to her exhausted friends, "You live here!" Ash yelled back "You've never seen that Pokémon before?" "Of course I haven't! If I did, it would be in the pokedex, wouldn't it?" Misty responded, getting even more frantic by the second. "Oh, yeah…" Ash said, looking at the small device that malfunctioned when it was supposed to scan the creature. "I've never seen that happen to a pokedex, I wonder what that thing did." Brock said, putting on his thinking face. "Hey, maybe we could catch it and show it to the professor! He'll **definitely **know what it is!" Ash exclaimed, excited with his plan. "Of course! Oak must know what to do with that thing, besides, we might have discovered a new species!" Brock responded, warming up to the idea.

Meanwhile, a creature made of living data and a cocoon as durable as steel who was riding comfortably on his back, making silk straps around his large companion's shoulders. Were, together, tracking the scent of their new friends towards the large city ahead of them.


	4. The digi-hunt

Ash confirmed his decision by twisting his cap backwards, his comrade, Pikachu, jumped on his shoulder, agreeing with his trainer, meanwhile, three ne'er do-wells were watching them, "what do you suppose those brats are doing?" the pink-haired woman asked her male companion, "Can't say, what do you think scared them back here?" The man with short, blue hair asked in return. "Meowth! What if it's an awesome Pokémon?" a cat responded with excitement. "Ooh, that's right, we should check it out, I mean, and we can also set a trap for their Pikachu if it's nothing!" The woman decided, forming the plan, "Right, Leave the trap to me!" the cat suggested, proud of his thought. "Good, glad I came up with this idea!" The woman claimed and the cat sighed, exasperated.

Meanwhile, the two groups were rapidly closing in on each other, Ash's group following the path they walked on before, and Guilmon's was following their scent, with Metapod providing mental support, but, neither teams believed they would meet each other again so soon. The group stopped, noticing a bush shaking, "Okay, Pikachu, you ready?" ash asked, hefting a poke ball. "Pika!" Pikachu responded, indignantly, ready for a rematch with the odd Pokemon that had caught him by surprise previously. Guilmon rounded a corner and saw his friends, looking for something, "metapod?" "Pod? (yes?)" "What are they looking for? Let's help them!" Guilmon consulted with his small green companion.

"He was around here somewhere, I know it!" Ash said, his friends scouring the area. "Hello? Friends? Is this YOUR game?" Guilmon asked from a net that he was being hoisted by, "How do I play?" he asked. "Look, It's team Rocket!" Misty yelled, pointing. "And they've captured the Pokemon!" Brock responded, noticing Guilmon in the net.


	5. Growlmon's Fury

Guilmon heard his friends yell out something about Pokemon, "Hey, Who's Pokemon? I've never heard of that digimon before," Guilmon asked Metapod, who then explained the whole history of Pokemon and the world Guilmon woke up in, "Pod,"

"Uhh… Okay,"

"Metapod,"

"You're right, I don't get it, sorry Metapod," Guilmon admitted, "Hey, isn't that a Metapod?" Meowth pointed, "Why, you're right, Meowth, we only want this… whatever it is, get rid of it," Jessie responded, waving her hand, carelessly doling out the order, "Got it," Meowth obeyed, sending a robotic arm down, flicking off the common bug type. "Pod?" Metapod thick shell didn't feel the flick, yet he became vaguely aware he wasn't lodged on his companion's back anymore, and was rapidly falling. "METAPOD!" Guilmon yelled, and Ash, being impulsive as ever, leapt to catch the small cocoon, he succeeded, but almost broke his arms, receiving the impact. "Gotcha!" Ash yelled, triumphantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket where thinking about how Giovanni would reward them for capturing such an odd Pokemon when the whole machine rocked, swaying dangerously as Guilmon, infuriated by Team Rocket's treatment of his friend, started to swell, as he absorbed data from the devices from the device of Team Rocket and Ashes Pokedex, which was freaking out, again. A sphere of jagged lines surrounded Guilmon, the process looked remarkably like, "Mega Evolution?!" Brock asked, shocked at the transformation taking place. The sphere faded as humongous claws sliced through the air, easily tearing the net apart in seconds, the colossal, feral, beast slammed hard on the ground, its predatorial eyes focused on the three enemies above it.

"H-how…" Meowth asked

"W-When…" James questioned

"W-Why…" Jessie wondered before all three yelled, "What Is That!?" "Pyro Blaster!" The mighty beast yelled, as it spewed a torrent of fire, blasting their machine apart, sending them, roasted, and flying off yelling, naturally, "Looks like we're blasting off, agaaaaaain!" before they disappeared into a glimmer in the sky. The Beast snorted, satisfied, and turned towards the three, shocked trainers and picked up Metapod, tentatively between his large claws and placing him on his snout, "Be more careful, Metapod, you almost got smushed! Oh, and thank you, friends, you caught Metapod!" It growled towards the three, "Aww, it was nothin' I couldn't let him fall!" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what were you guys looking for?" "Well… uh… we were looking for you. What's your name?" Brock asked. "Well, right now I'm Growlmon, but when I turn back, I'm Guilmon!" Growlmon responded. "Well, I'm Ash, this is Brock, and she's Misty," Ash introduced everyone, "Aw man, I wonder what Oaks' face will look like when he sees you!" Ash said, "That's right, let's take him right now!" Brock agreed. "Were going to adventuring?" Growlmon asked, curious, "Yup, were gonna see Oak!" Brock responded, "Yay! Adventure!" Growlmon cheered, eagerly following the three trainers towards this "Oakmon."


	6. Research

Professor Oak hummed, cheerfully, as he walked outside, feeding some of the Pokemon in his charge, he sighed, as he couldn't help but think about how old he was to be taking care of so many Pokemon. "Hey! Professor Oak! It's us!" a familiar, friendly young boy said, running towards the old scientist, with his two friends, who also happened to be gym leaders, He chuckled, "Ash! How is your adventure coming? Getting a visit from you is a rare treat, I must say!" he said, waving at the three aspiring trainers as they approached, "What could the occasion be, I wonder?" He asked as the three stopped running, all of them wearing those delightful expressions of curiosity and youth, could they perhaps want an upgrade on their pokedex? Perhaps they wanted to deposit a Pokemon very close to them, or just needed help on where to go, or what to do to become the ultimate trainer they sought. The answer came with these words, "Well, we think we found a new Pokemon!" Brock explained. Oak raised his eyebrows, "Really? Are you sure? You made sure to check the pokedex, right?" he asked, not entirely sure as to how truthful a new Pokemon was from such a young boy, "No! The pokedex didn't recognize him at all! He's a completely different Pokemon!" Misty promised, stepping forward, slightly affronted by Oak's ignorant response, "Hey, guy's why don't we just show him?" Ash asked, turning and waiting, as that was the code-word.

A red, raptor-like being, sat on the other side of a house, out of view, currently watching some pretty birds above him, he giggled, finding their flight patterns funny. "Meta.", an immobile bug type that was currently nestled between the shoulder blades of the odd creature, "Wait, that was the code word? Oh no!" He panicked, scrambling to his feet, and running around the corner, making the turn and ran a number of paces, before tripping up on his own hurried, two-clawed feet, pitching forwards, skidding face-first into the ground, and stopping just before Oak as he fell on his back, his vision scrambled and blurred. Confused, he muttered, "Ta-da! Here… I am…" He muttered, still unsure as to the surrounding area or if he had ran up to the right people. Ash broke into laughter from the ridiculous display, "Professor, this is Guilmon," Brock said, chuckling. Oak was honestly surprised, this Pokemon just spoke, and the kids were right, this wasn't a Pokemon he has seen before, "Wow, I do believe this is a new Pokemon, definitely!" Oak admitted, really impressed by today's events. By now, Guilmon regained his senses, "I'm not a Pokemon, I'm Guilmon!" Guilmon said, sitting up, rolling to his feet, and standing, proceeding to sniff Oak.

A few minutes later, Guilmon was hooked up to multiple sensors that detected his vitals as well as an x-ray scanning machine, Oak peered at the readings, furrowing his brow, what was supposed to be a heartbeat was incredibly erratic and spontaneous, resembling more like a wavelength than any form of vitals. The more he scanned this creature the more frustrated he became, he didn't have any way to scan what this being was made out of. He eventually sighed, "This is going to take a long time…" he couldn't help but mutter. Meanwhile, a deer-like being stood, observing the world it made, and unable to understand what this unknown being was, or why it was in it's world.


End file.
